


Goodnight, My Loves (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [95]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe’s out on deployment which means you’re left back at home to raise your four year old daughter, Shara. As much as he can, Poe Skypes you two just so he can see and talk to his girls.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Goodnight, My Loves (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw a commercial for VISA that went along the lines of this and I thought it was super cute. Also, I miss my Flyboy so much.

At home, you and your baby girl, Shara, was currently eating dinner. She sat in her booster seat, stuffing her mouth with mac and cheese, washing it down with some milk. You moved some her curly black hair out of her face and kissed her head. She smiled and giggled, “Stop it, mommy! I eating!”

You chuckle, “I’m sorry, Shar. I just love you so much.”

“I wuv you twoo!” she blew you a kiss and you blew one back. 

You stood up, bringing your empty plate to the sink, “After you’re done, we’re gonna have a bath, okay?” you glanced over to see Shara nod.

“See daddy today?” she asked hopefully. 

You sighed, “I’m not sure yet, sweetheart. But we’ll see, okay?”

Across the world, Poe and Finn were at a hardware and craft store with a cart filled with stuff. They had two hours to shop and set up before Poe’s skype session with you and Shara. 

“So what’re you planning exactly?” Finn asked as he watched Poe pick up a huge fish bowl and put it on his head.

“I’m going to space,” Poe said nonchalantly, his voice being modified by the bowl on his head. He then took it off and carefully set it in the cart. He went to the next aisle and looked at the different fairy lights he could choose from. He settled upon ones that were shaped like stars.

Finn watched as Poe went up to the check out and proceeded to pay, “Do you do this a lot?”

“When I can. This is probably my fourth time doing this?” Poe grabbed the bags of supplies, with Finn’s help, and the walked to their car, “So far I’ve gone to the jungle, swam in the deepest ocean, and rode a giraffe.” When the two set the supplies into the car and hopped into their seats, Poe explained, “It gets Shara smiling and makes her laugh. Takes away the ache from me not being there.”

You sat on the floor and watched as Shara played in the bath. She was currently drawing on the walls with bathtub crayons, “Whatcha draw, Shar?”

She pointed to a purple figure, “orange,” then to a red figure, “mommy,” to a smaller green figure, “me,” and to a blue figure, “Bee bee!” At the sound of his name, the family dog came running into the bathroom and hopped into the bath without hesitation. Shara squealed, “Bee bee! No! Bath for me, not you!” 

You laughed as BB scampered around the shallow waters. You then plucked him out of the bath. He shook the water off him, making it go on you. You then grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the sink and began to dry the dog, “You silly thing.” 

Me now, mommy!” Shara exclaimed as she stood in the bath, arms up in the air. You took her towel and wrapped it tight around her body.

You then picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, plopping her onto her bed, “Which pajamas will it be tonight?” you held up two night dresses. One had planets on it, the other had cows.

“Space!” she pointed to the blue dress with cartoon planets on it. You tossed it to her along with some pull-ups. You dried the rest of her body and sat back to watch her dress herself. 

Behind Poe’s desk, the fairy lights were set up along with some cut out planets and the sun. Poe, dressed in his flight suit, gave one more look over before calling you on his phone. 

“Hi, daddy!” a smile immediately made its way to his face when he heard the voice of his little girl.

“Hi, sweetie. Are you and mommy ready for bed?”

“Uh huh! Can we see you now?”

“Yeah, one moment, princess. My laptop is floating away.”

“What you mean?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he said with a smile. Poe then clicked on call for Skype and waited just a couple of seconds before yours and Shara’s image appeared.

“WOAH!” Shara yelled out seeing the sight before her, “Look, mommy! Daddy’s in space!”

Poe’s heart fluttered when you laughed, “I know, baby! Look how cool that is!” God, he missed you both so much.

“How are my girls doing back on Earth?“

"We’re good, right, Shar?”

“Yeah!”

“We miss you lots though,” you gave him a sad smile.

Poe nodded, “I know I missed you lots too. Just a couple more months and I’ll be home.” He cleared his throat, “Anyway, you ready for story time, princess?” Shara nodded, snuggling up to you in her bed. Poe picked up the book, “Goodnight Moon” and began to read.

A couple of pages in, Shara was sound asleep in your arms. You carefully slipped out of her bed and tucked her in, giving her two kisses: one from you and one from Poe.

You then took your laptop and headed to your bedroom, “That was a mighty impressive setup, Flyboy.”

Poe pulled off the fishbowl from his head and carefully set it down, “Thanks, babe. I had some help from Finn though.” Poe watched as you settled into bed, “How are you really?”

You shrugged, “It’s hard sometimes. At times, I don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“I’m s-”

You stopped him, “Don’t even start. I know what I signed up for when I married you. I love you no matter, Poe Dameron.”

“You’re a badass, plain and simple, baby. Not everyone can do what you do. And I love you too, baby. So so much.” He watched as you covered your mouth to yawn, “I better let you go now.”

You protested, “No! Please, just a little longer?”

“Y/N, you need to sleep.”

“Sing me to sleep?”

He chuckled, “Alright.” He went off screen to grab his guitar. He strummed it, making sure it was tuned correctly. Then he began to sing. His soft soothing voice brought you comfort. He sounded like home. Eventually, your eyes began to droop and you drifted off to sleep.

Poe blew you a kiss, despite you not seeing, “Goodnight, my love.” and then ended the call.


End file.
